


Scratches

by cuikis_spuff



Series: TSV - TW:ED [1]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Bad English, Eating Disorders, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, breddy-freeform, mention of hospitals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuikis_spuff/pseuds/cuikis_spuff
Summary: I wrote this a long time ago, after some videos in wich people ponted out how thin Brett started to look.I´m not saying that he has an ED!It's not my best work, but I'm still learning and trying not to touch so deep this topic to not trigger my own problemsI hope you like it!
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: TSV - TW:ED [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913755
Kudos: 17





	1. See

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, after some videos in wich people ponted out how thin Brett started to look. 
> 
> I´m not saying that he has an ED!
> 
> It's not my best work, but I'm still learning and trying not to touch so deep this topic to not trigger my own problems
> 
> I hope you like it!

He didn't know, he didn't see any change or maybe not at the moment, now that he's thinking about it he may notice some changes in Brett.

When Brett's brother called him speaking aboout how Brett was in the hospital and couldn't go to Eddy's place for a time, he felt fair and confusion. After the scare and a lot of questions later, he learned that Brettt was at the hospital because he passed out from weakness from not eating well for the past weeks. 

Now they finished recording a video, Brett is turning off the lamps and camera, and with the new information is impossible not notice how thin and small it's startin to look Brett. He lost some softness at his middle and the shoulders are more sharp. 

\- Wanna stay and watch a movie? - he askes and saw how Brett was thinking bout the offer - It's late, you can sleep here if you wish.

\- Ok, I'll just call home to tell I'm staying with you 

\- Yeah, I'll do some popcorns - and with that he went to the kitchen. He could hear Brett talking at the phone and turning on the television. 

Brett felt asleep in the middle of the movie, the movie was't interesting, just something to watch. They started watching it while cuddling, and Eddy noticed how Brett declined every time he offered popcorn or dinner. At the position Edy easily could feel Brett's ribcage, carefully not to wake up Brett, he pushed slightly to Brett's ribs and noticed how easy was to feel those poking against the skin. 

He felt the tears at his eyes and looked at Brett's face, the usually full cheeks were now starting to fade away. Eddy has known for yars how Brett had some issues with his body, but he nver thought about how far he could go to change his image. 

Withouth thinking he hugged Brett tight. 


	2. Chapter 2

they were looking at the final edition of the vieo before to upload it to YouTube, everything looked good, Editor-san did another good job as always, with some funny zooms and notes. At the end they did a toast movement with imaginaries glasses but the hannel is PG so Editor-san put some bobas instead of champagne. 

-Man, i want bubble tea now - Brett said ina a low voice still looking at the video to finish. 

-Then lets go get it - Eddy offered with a smile, Brett's always in a good mood when he's drinking boba, and it's been a long week, they deserve a break. 

Brett was doing his "thinking face", not looking at Eddy and pressing his lips - Nah...it's late

-That's not true, it's 7 o'clock, the coffeeshop still open, we can go and came back by walking - Brett wasn't this hard to invite to go outside before the "hospital incident"

-Do you want? If you don't want we don't really need to go 

-Yeah, I want - Eddy stood up - Let's go Brett, let's go outside 

-Ok...let's go! - Brett stood up starting to cheer up

Walking ti the coffeeshop Brett was talking about a movie he saw the last night, while he moved his hands trying to explain a scene Eddy noticed that the hoodie's sleeves looked big. Not because was the wrong size, it was because Brett's wrists ands shoulders are slimmer.

He tried no to stare, Brett hates that now. 

At the shop Eddy ordered the two drinks, and the laday offered to add a slice of cake to his order, he accepted, why not?; they like cake. Brett got a table next to the window, Eddy saw him looking at his cellphone, he put the drinks and the cake at the center. 

-Why the cake?

-I don't know, it looksgood. Try it, the lady said it was strawberry-vanilla

-No thaks, the tea is enough sugar for me - he said with the straw already between his lips. 

-Just a spoon

-No, it's all yours, I'm fine

They stayed in silence for a moment, Brett looking at the window sipping the tea and with his frown slightly furrowed. Eddy was looking at him, at his thin wrist holdig the cup, his collar cones jumping at the sight. 

-Brett, please try it, I bet it taste good.

-Why? I don't want to - He closed his eyes and sighed - Brett, can you eat, please? You need it...Have you eating something today?

-I'm doing it, my boba - Brett spoke and bit the straw 

-No Brett, that's not a meal. You need to...

-I know Eddy! I know! I'm an adult I know what I need to do - he tried to calm down, the other costumers were looking at them - If I wanted to hear that speach I could have stayed at my mom's house - They looked each other at the eyes - I'll see you tomorrow, ok?

He left the shop, Eddy wasn't capable to move, everyone where looking at him, he hears some whispers talking about the little show they almost did. Brett yelled at him and left him alone, he feels some tears trying to came outside and quicjly blink them, is he crying because of his anxiety? or because of Brett?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never had a bubble tea, so I don't know what you eat while drinking it, cakes?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on IG: @2setbae


End file.
